campshapeshiftroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Volte
Personality He's seen alot in his life and for that is very thankful and wise. He won't fight unless provoked and will always help someone. He's shy at first and will always barely talk. He loves being a cat though and will mostly take shape of a cat. History He was created in 1923 in order to help a young shape shifter who was being harassed by the local bullies in Poland. He protected the young boy and they soon became friends. Lucas told this boy all about his powers and stuff and how he was a shape-shifter. Eventually the two became 18 years old and the war started and the two joined the Polish Underground Army freeing captured Jewish people and becoming well known throughout the community. He became a member of the Polish Army and had to leave his shape-shifting friend behind promising to come back for him. He fought with the greatest bravery in his squad and became known throughout the Nazi Military as a force to be reckoned with. He began to rise in the ranks raising to the rank of Captain. During a ambush on his small village that he and the shape-shifter grew up at his men (7 guys) and him were stationed to hold the square at any cost needed. They started off on Saturday at 12 a.m. taking out the scouts and hiding them in the building they were spotted and for 3 days they held out eating rations they had taken with them from Camp. Until finally the mortar crews came and found out their position. The mortar's began to hit them mercilessly until finally the building came down on them. Lucas was the only survivor and was so because he turned into a cat at the time of the explosion and ran out of the way. He kneeled down taking all the dog tags of his fallen comrades that he now wheres today around his neck. He came back to his commander who said that he was not to blame, they gave him a task to difficult for one group of men to complete. The next morning The whole platoon took on the small German group and slaughtered them. Lucas didn't feel closure and fought with all his heart until the end of the war. He knew he was immortal so he continued to live his life in Poland until he got word of a Camp where he may be welcomed. He went there and that's where he continues to live to this day. Lucas.jpg|Me when I was younger Polishsoldiersberliniro.jpg|My squad sneaking to the intersection. Polish-soldier-on-watch-640.jpg|Me looking at the wreckage that the mortars caused. Ks1ac.jpg|Me in the 1960's when this suit was stylish. Gallery6927JarekPitka67.jpg|Me after I had a swim. 1059 27 jarek-z-b-33.jpg|A drawing of me given to me by a young Polish girl during World War 2. 3727992477 fbe337ee7f o.jpg|Me posing for a shot taken by a Polish man to make Propaganda Posters. Black and white cat by norbi2010-d4rr0hz.jpg|Me in cat form outside the Polish Underground Army Headquarters. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Spirit